User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Doctor Wiki News: Rest of the Season 1, Season 1 Theme, Season 2 Companions, Season 2 Theme, Season 2 Main Enemies
So I've been wanting to make a News blog for this for a while and along with the title, I'm going to list off the Doctor's personalities and how I rate the episodes so far and such. (Tell me the list of favorite episodes in a fashion as I have it). The Rest of Season 1 Episodes: Now if you look at the template, you can see the titles of the rest of Season1 and Season 2. So what will the feeling of each episode be? Well, this is just for Season 1. (Note: The Statues and Witchdoctor will take place of Rise of The Angels pt. 1 and The Deceitful pt. 2) Episode 6: "Monster Under the Bed" This episode will be very mysterious and sorta scary in a sense where there is a "Monster Under the Bed" named Lucifer. Episode 7: "Mind Games" This episode will be one gigantic mind fuck that takes place on a different planet. Episode 8: "The Statues" This episode will basically be some Weeping Angels returning as famous statues to attack Loyg wherever he goes. Episode 9: "Witchdoctor" This episode will take place in Louisiana where people are showing up dead with strange signs painted on them and at night, they return as zombies. Episode 10: "Burn" This episode takes place in an old abandoned factory in San Francisco where bright lights shine and even cause people to burn from the heat. Episode 11: "Fogs of Lezaner" This episode takes place on a different planet where fogs contains creatures that rip people apart. Episode 12: "Goodbye" I was thinking of titles and what could happen, Goodbye is going to be a really sad episode, probably more depressing than the ending to Guardian Angels. Let's just say that some characters have grown on me. Episode 13: "Locusts: This is the penultimate episode and no, it's not two parts. Loyg is depressed from the previous episode and episodes prior to a lot of death when Locusts the size of a house attacks san Francisco. Episode 14: "The Rapture" The Weeping Angels attack San Francisco as Loyg watches and he does the unthinkable to stop them. Season 1 Theme: So the theme should be clear. The theme of this Season is religion and no, I don't want to bash on it. In the Monster Under The Bed, the family is very religious and the monster is named "Lucifer". The Statues are numerous ones but a few of them are gonna be of religious statues. Finally, The Rapture is that the angels are coming down fro mthe sky, leaving Christians to believe it's The Rapture. Season 2 Companions: So basically, one of them is practically confirmed. Here are the companions confirmed for Season 2. Wach, RTPette, and RTP all at the same time. RTPette is a young versio nas apposed to when she appears in The Monster Under the Bed. Season 2 Theme: The theme for this season is basically the Nazis. The epsidoes "Hitler's Secrets" is when this comes into affect. The title will be changed to "The Ubermensch". The final of this will be... interesting. Season 2 Main Enemies: Well it's obvious that Lab is the Doctor of this season so put together who this form of the Master will be... Oh, and the Cybermen will be in this season. Each Doctor's Personalities: Loyg- Very mysterious Lab- Depressed due to the past form Patts- Silent, mysterious, smart BTTF- Nice, childish Lak- Angry, no regard for humanity Four- Friendly, manipulative AG- Paranoid, suspicious of many people Night- Dark, menacing Phil- Smart, funny Coupe- Smart, cunning, tricky YTK- Childish, mysterious MSV- Insane, caring Dexter- Nervous, afraid of death How I Rate Each Episode So Far (You rate it as well): The End of the World pt. 2 > The C-lek Menace > The Statues of Egypt > Animatronics > Guardian Angels So that's it then, check out the series down here! Category:Blog posts